Cry Wolf
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: For the wolf that didn't make it. 4 started the journey. Only three will make it.


Song by a-ha Yusuke:Kazima owns nothing...where is she?  
Hiei:Dead.  
Kuwabara:HIEI YOU DIDN'T?  
Kurama: This is an episode Kazima wishes was their...believe it or not Toboe is her fav. character.  
  
/"...night I left the city,  
I dreamt of a wolf..."/  
  
Toboe lagged behind his friend Hige, but for a different reason than being lazy. They were crossing a wobbly bridge made my humans, and Toboe did not trust this structure.  
  
"Toboe!" Tsume called from in front of Hige, "Its all right stop whimpering!"  
  
"I'm not whimpering!" Toboe mumbled pouting.  
  
/He came from where the winds are cold And truth is seen through keyholes ...strange longings never sleep/  
  
Toboe looked anxiously down at the 50 foot drop into the water. "C'mon runt! No worries." Hige said laughing. He and the others where on solid land. Toboe smiled, 'Finally!' he thought and wagged his tail. He began rushing towards the end of the bridge, but when his paw hit the brown cliff, a snap sound filled the air.  
  
His friends watched in stunned silence as Toboe fell towards the water. He did not scream, but starred wide eyed up at his friends. Hige was the first to scream, when Toboe skidded against the edge of the cliff. Kiba turned and ran towards a path that led to the bottom of the cliff, Tsume already ahead of him.  
  
They could still hear his body smashing against the cliff and then what sounded like a splash. They reached the bottom, Hige the last to join them. The small wolf lay half in the water, and half on the land. His eyes were closed, and his body scraped, dirty, wet, and bleeding. "No." Hige whispered.  
  
Whimpering he approached Toboe, and nuzzled the boy a sad whine exiting his throat. To us it looked like a brown haired teen, was brushing brown hair off a younger boy's face. The other two slowly approached, Tsume trembling and Kiba wide eyed.  
  
/Now he's come where no hearts beat/  
  
"Hig....e?" A tired voice whispered, and Hige jumped back, eyes starring into Toboe's. "Toboe...are you...Oh man!" Grabbing Toboe he pulled him out of the water dragging him to the others. He immediately began to shiver, and Tsume laid next to him, head resting on Toboe's. Toboe began to get still, Tsume providing warmth.  
  
The site of their friend so battered, so close to death, greatly unnerved his friends. "Toboe can you move?" Kiba asked already knowing the answer. Toboe didn't even bother trying, and whispered, "No...Ki...it hurts..." Toboe muttered unable to force out Kiba's whole name.  
  
"Your gonna be all right...your gonna be okay."  
  
Toboe turned his head, and nuzzled Tsume's neck, eyes closed. "I'm dying..." He sobbed quietly.  
  
/Cry wolf Time to worry/  
  
Hige shook his head, his own tears filling his eyes. He hoverd over Hige, and shook his head, "No your going to be fine!" Hige's tears fell on Toboe's white cheeks, and he looked over at the normally happy brown wolf. Toboe smiled, and closed his eyes, "I...don't want to die..." he confessed slowly, and began to grow limp. Kiba and Hige glanced at each other, and laid next to Toboe, also providing their warmth.  
  
/Cry wolf Time to worry/  
  
A dark pool of red blood began to flood from under the wolves, and Toboe's quite sobs began to grow just the slightest bit louder. He began to hiccup, and Tsume growled to himself, hugging the boy tightly, his body warm from the red sticky fluid.  
  
/You can start, but you cannot stop/  
  
"Shush...shh...save your strength! Come on Toboe!" Kiba ordered, his calm face twisting with anxiety.  
  
/You give in, but you can't give up You can tell all your desperate jokes/  
  
Hige began to blurt out jokes. He spoke to fast to be understood, bur would always laugh after a pause. It was apparent he was trying to cover up his fear, his tears, as well as Toboe's. "Its okay! C'mon! C'mon!"  
  
Toboe blinked, the world was blurring together.  
  
Kiba's ears perked up picking up a trickling sound. Toboe's blood was running into the deep river. Hige looked up at the cliff, as he heard dripping sounds. From the rock walls, red blood began to drip from the areas from which the young wolf crashed into. Tsume was aware of the blood splashing beneath him every time he moved.  
  
Toboe only hears his heart beat.  
  
/To a world that puts Love on hold/  
  
Toboe began to calm. "Please...if it's not much trouble...can you carry me to Paradise? Please...I want to go...don't leave me behind!" Tsume licked the small boy's cheeks, his tears mingling with that of the dying boy's. "I will carry you to Paradise if I must. You will be there. I want to take you to paradise!" He let out a sob, his friends starring at him shocked.  
  
/Cry wolf Time to worry/  
  
Toboe was growing quite, tears streaming down his face. His face looked like powdered snow...His body was trembling, and tears did not stop. All four wolves had wet fur from both blood and salty water.  
  
"I think...I'll be okay...I think I'm fine...honestly..." Toboe whispered, "It doesn't hurt...any more..."  
/Cry wolf Time to worry now/  
  
Toboe continued to listen to his heart as he spoke.  
  
"I think it okay now..."  
  
ba-bump.  
  
"I'm getting warm..."  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
"And...the pain is gone...guys it really is...I'll be able to go to paradise with you...I'll be able to..."  
  
ba-bump.  
  
"Stay with all of you...I'll be able to stay.  
  
/...the sunken-in eyes And the pain in his cries/  
  
Howls filled the air as Toboe went still. The little wolf, who looked child to our own eyes, stilled, and the blood spread over the land they lay upon, painting it a different color.  
  
It was over. Toboe would reach paradise, but not alive.  
/A shape in the dark/  
Cry wolf Time to worry/  
  
Montha later, Paradise was theirs. The wolves had made it. The land was beautiful beyond compare. It was all so beautiful. "We're here!" Hige laughed, arms flinging around blue. "We made it!" Laughter filled the air, but silenced when Tsume appeared carrying their friends. By some miracle, mostly thanks to the dear lovely flower maiden, Tsume had not rotted, of began to smell. He was Toboe still, small Toboe.  
  
/Cry wolf Time to worry now/  
  
Tsume approached a large tree the other following. They stood in silence, each wolf kissing his head, as if to say good-bye one last time. They placed the small boy on the roots and like magic they came alive. They wrapped securely around the boy pulling him deep in the depths of the tree. A soft glow appeared over the roots which held to boy and large blue, orange, gold, silver, and pink flowers appeared where Toboe had been.  
  
Welcome to Paradise. 


End file.
